Memories
by misaredfield
Summary: Alice helps Claire to remember some things of her past. Femslash.  I'll work on further chapters!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It was a familiar feeling. Seeing the sand on her hand. Alice told her, everyone told her, she was leading a convoy through the desert of Nevada, searching for survivors, some months ago. She couldn't remember, but she knew the feeling of having sand on her hand, which runs slowly through her fingers back onto the ground. Although now she was sitting on a beach in Alaska and not killing hungry undeads in the heat of Nevada, the sand was the same. The world had changed, but at least some things stayed as they were before; before the Umbrella Corporation let the T-Virus escape. But there are things you can't change, like feelings, her feeling of emptiness except for..

"Hey.. what are you doing?" said somebody with a raspy voice behind her, interrupting her thoughts.

Alice was one of these things about she couldn't remember anything. But it didn't bother her as much as her past fighting zombies, no, it bothered her more than that. The woman with the cold glare found her here, she cared for her and Claire knew she could have confidence in her. She knew it, but she couldn't remember why. The moment Claire 'woke up', Alice was looking at her with those beautiful blue eyes. When Alice noticed that Claire couldn't remember any thing, she patiently told her the most important details, about her convoy, the helicopter and Arcadia. Claire didn't know if she should be grateful or just freak out. So she decided to keep quiet at that moment.

"Oh, hey, didn't hear you coming.. Nothing much as you can see" Claire let the remaining sand on her hand run off and rubbed her hand against her trousers to make sure all of the sand was gone.

"Can I join?" Alice asked her with a smile on her face.

"Um yeah, of course"

Alice sat down by her side and looked at the ocean "were you thinking about your past again?"

Claire just nodded, it seemed like Alice had told her that a thousand times..

"Claire, don't force yourself, the memories will come back and you will remember the time in the desert, you will remember your brother Chris and ..."

"And you, will I remember you?"

Alice stared at her, the look of consent slowly fading into one that seemed slightly confused.

"Of course you will remember me, Claire. Although at first you didn't like me much"

Claire didn't like a lot of people since she couldn't remember anything, that was true, but she didn't hate anyone, or at least show it. She always tried to treat everyone right. As she could remember, nobody ever told her that she wasn't being nice or that she didn't like someone. So, what did she do that Alice said she didn't like her at first? She felt that Alice was someone confident, loyal and she was sure she was a really special person. Even though she killed a lot of people and could knock Luther out with only one kick.

"Seriously? Why? I mean... I can't really understand that"

"You won't understand it if you don't know the story"

"Tell me? … Please?"

"Do I get a present afterwards?" asked Alice and lifted an eyebrow.

"I'll see, stop teasing me and tell me already!" She punched Alice at her shoulder and grinned.

"Ok I'll tell you. You remember that story with the crows, don't you? You came to talk to me after that had happened. I was standing at the gas station and you came to me. You told me the people were afraid; of what I've done, of what I was." Alice watched the sea, her eyes following every single wave. "You don't wanted me to stay first." She sighed and separated her eyes from the water and looked at Claire.

Claire felt a shiver down her spine as her eyes met Alice's.

She put a hand on Alice's shoulder, now caressing her. "But that was time ago, now we're all ok, aren't we?" Claire had the sensation that, that really hurt Alice, having 'rejected' her for being... Different.

Alice had a smile on her face, placing her hand over Claire's one.

"Alice, you know that without you, I maybe wouldn't be here now. Or I would be some kind of starving undead. Although first I was surprised by your actions, I guess, but now I don't care if you were 'infected' by the T-Virus or not. I appreciate you like you are, because I don't know what I would be without you."

Claire had a serious expression on her face, even though she was slightly blushed and tried to sound not too stupid saying those words.

"Alice, I like you the way you are, you did a lot for me... I can't remember maybe, but I can feel it."

Alice didn't know what to say and she wasn't really that type of person who didn't know what to say. Usually, she always had the right words for everyone. But now she was completely speechless, so she tried to reach out for the pale hand of the other woman, who was really blushing now.

"Claire... I.."

"Hey girls! Stop hanging around, we could need some help... Collect wood and stuff"

Claire turned her head by hearing the voice of her brother Chris. She took a look at Alice, who was still in a strange position.

"Um, thanks Alice, for talking... But I guess we gotta get up" Claire stood up and walked to her brother's side.

"Let's go then." She almost had turned around when she said "Alice, are you coming?"

It seemed like the brunette had woken up from a dream and it looked like she first needed to orient herself a bit. "Yeah, I'm coming, but I'll check the beach first so... you don't have to wait for me"

Claire looked like she wanted to protest, but she didn't.

Alice stood up, saluted Chris and Claire and started walking across the beach.

"You think that something is wrong with her? That was kinda strange." Chris asked his sister.

"Wh-What?"

"Woaaah, you've got almost the same colour on your face as on your head! What happened, sis?"

The redhead turned her face away. "Nothing, what should have happened? Let's get to work already!" She started walking faster towards the forest which was located behind the little village in which they lived.

"_Damn. I still gotta think of some 'present' for her. She really __deserves it." _And with that, Claire let her mind wander.


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for just posting the first chapter without saying anything. I first didn't really get how to publish stories...and I didn't know how to edit it neither xD

I'm sorry if there are some mistakes.

Aaaand I apologize for this chapter being this short, the next one will be muuuch longer!

CHAPTER 2 – It's chocolate.

After they had collected enough branches, Chris and Claire Redfield returned to the little village in which the survivors had settled down. Most of the people were sitting at the fire place. They had some tables and banks there, so they could sit outside if the weather was good.

It was one of these days when you could sit outside. Although it was cold, it was not that kind of cold which was freezing and you had to stay inside.

Claire hadn't talked to Chris the whole time searching for wood. Why did he ask her such stupid questions? What should have happened? Of course she didn't show her feelings usually, and for one time that she did... Someone like Chris had to interrupt her.

"_It's the end of the world, and still you don't have any privacy. This kinda sucks."_ She dropped the wood on top of a small amount of other branches, then she looked over to where the people were sitting. Chris had already sat down on one of the tables, with Kmart and Luther. It wasn't really her day and she wasn't hungry, so she decided to go to bed. There she could be alone for a while and think about other things. Maybe Chris would talk to the others about her talking with Alice and being 'weird' "_Wait.. was I being weird?"._

It was definitively time to go to bed for Claire. She went away from the fireplace to get as discreetly as possible into her room. She walked towards one of the little cottages. And then she saw one thing she didn't really expect; there was Alice leaning next to the door.

She wasn't sure if she was pleased to see her there, or if she should turn around and go back to the fireplace. She couldn't end the thought, there was Alice staring at her.

"..Hey Alice"

"Hey"

"Erm.. What are you doing?"

"Me? Erm.. Nothing? Just standing around as you can see..."

"That's... entertaining though" _"Shit.. what did I just say? Alice does 'entertaining' things most of the time."_

First, Alice just stared at her, but then she smiled. The redhead breathed a sigh of relieve , and whilst seeing the brunette smile, it felt like her heart skipped a beat. Alice was still smirking, which made Claire feel sort of weird, but weird within the positive meaning.

"Wanna come in?", "_I didn't just say that!" _She didn't think Alice would notice her inner conflicts, but yes, she was worried about it. Usually, she always had control over everything, but today... It wasn't her best day, but maybe it'd get better.

Whereas they entered the cottage Claire had to ask "What were you doing there, Alice?"

It's true that Claire had been upset with her at first; Alice had left her with the others, sending her to an unknown place, and she didn't know if she would see the blue-eyed woman ever again. It bothered her all these months, and it was like a eternity for her. But now she was back, and that was a crucial fact to her. There she was, standing in front of her, looking at her, and every time Claire looked at those eyes, she knew Alice would stay and protect her.

"Sincerely.. I was waiting for you. When Chris showed up you seemed disturbed, and I was kinda bothered.. So I came here and I decided to wait. Are you not hungry?"

"No, not really, but you should eat something"

"Maybe I'll go for something later, don't worry, Claire"

"If you mean... Have a seat?"

Alice nodded and sat on one of the old-looking couch. They seemed to be of fake leather and they had small holes, but they were comfortable and that was what mattered. Claire sat in front of her, just looking at her.

"Alice, earlier I.."

"Claire you don't have to comment that, it's ok"

"But I.."

"Come and sit here", Alice patted the couch and Claire stood up and sat next to her. Immediately Alice took her hand and saw how Claire's eyes widened at the touch. It wasn't easy for Alice to take her hand without any reason, it took her more courage than killing some zombies.

Claire felt how Alice's fingers clenched around hers and she couldn't do anything but squeeze the brunette's hand tightly.

"Claire, you know that you're important for me, you're one of the only reasons I kept on fighting. I really want you to get your memories back, because I always think it's kind of my fault, for letting you go. "

Now it was Claire who didn't know what to say, but she felt how she leant forward, closing the distance between them slowly. "_Wait! What the hell are you doing, Claire!"; _she immediately stopped and leant back again. Alice had a surprised look at her face but didn't say anything.

"I'm.. I'm sorry! Look I've got something for you.. You remember? You told me the story and I owe you something" Claire made some nervous movements with her hands, what wasn't really like her, stood up and searched for something in another room. As she came back with something small wrapped in silver paper, Alice sat there with a smirk on her face.

"So show me what you've got there" she said and smiled at Claire.

"You know... It isn't that easy to get presents in Alaska when the world is plagued with undeads. But I've got this. I hope you enjoy it." Claire gave her the small present and Alice started to unpack it.

"Is this what it I think it is?" Alice approximated the present to her nose and smelled on it.

"It's chocolate!" Alice laughed and Claire smiled at her knowing that she would love it. Because everyone loves chocolate.

"Wanna share?"


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry for taking that much time to update this story. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and if you want, give me some reviews!

"Maybe she's a romantic person. But it doesn't really fit her… I can't figure it out… Does she even like me? What if she doesn't? I'm screwed. Ok. Maybe she likes me, but she isn't interested in me like I'm interested in her…"

Alice sat at one of the wooden tables they had put outside and stared at her glass of water. She thought she seemed calm, but everyone could figure out what she was thinking by only looking at her: nervously moving her feet, staring at the glass and curling her hair around her finger.

"Aaaaalice!" somebody greeted her from behind, "good morning!"

"Oh, good morning Chris," she immediately turned around without standing up; she was still involved in her thoughts.

"You look tired, Al," Chris mentioned while sitting down on the other chair.

"It's the end of the world, why should I look good?" she answered raising an eyebrow.

"Oh.. I can think of some reasons," he seemed amused and smirked.

"What?"

"You really look like you didn't sleep last night, what did you do? Hmm?"

Alice remembered being with Claire, sitting on that comfortable couch, talking, eating chocolate, looking at her green eyes, her stunning beauty, her well-formed body…

"Alice!"

"I- I'm sorry! … I was talking a while with Claire, then I went to bed, nothing interesting."

"Were you checking her out?"

"Was I - what?"

Chris raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"So, you were."

"Why'd you say that? I wasn't!" Alice was getting almost hysterical answering him. She stood up and took the last sip of water.

"Well, if you're so sure about it.. "

"Oh, you don't know how sure I am."

"Well, then I'll stop."

"Please."

Chris also stood up and started to walk away, but he turned around.

"But you don't really look like you don't like her!" He laughed and continued walking.

Claire woke up, since one of the sun rays brushed against her skin. She felt her head aching lightly, and she opened her eyes. She'd stayed up until late the day before, and now she felt the consequences. She couldn't sleep that night.

"Fuck…" She got up and sat down on the edge of her bed, her face covered in her hands. "I bet it's late.." She sat like that for a while before she decided to get up and get dressed. After a little while she left her little cottage, and a cold breeze reached her.

"How I'd love to have my morning-cigarette right now," she thought and let out a sigh. Cigarettes were always good , but the morning-cigarette used to make her day.

She closed her eyes and leant against the wall of her cottage, just to enjoy the morning silence. But soon enough she heard footsteps coming closer.

"Hey sis!" It was Chris.

"Hey…" She kept her eyes closed.

"You look just as tired as…" Now, she opened her eyes and saw Chris smirking at her.

"As who?"

"Oh, nothing interesting, just a thought… Are you coming fishing with me?"

"I'll see you later. I wanna get some breakfast first, ok?"

"No problem Claire, see you later then." And with that, he left.

Claire shrugged and asked herself if she had missed something that morning. She actually knew that she looked tired, and she knew she spent the evening with Alice, and she concluded Alice was the other tired-looking person. And there she was, cleaning the tables. Claire was slightly surprised by that; it was the first time she saw Alice cleaning something. Rapidly she approached Alice, who acted like she didn't hear Claire coming, but Claire knew she had heard her. Alice noticed everything and this was one of the uncountable characteristics she loved about her.

"Hey" she greeted the brunette.

Alice turned to Claire. "Oh.. Hey Claire… Are you ok?"

Alice gazed at her. She loved those green eyes, the way she looked at her, she could spent hours just admiring her beauty.

"Yes, I just slept bad, what about you?"

"Everything's fine," Alice responded. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I actually came to get breakfast." Claire gestured with her hands, pointing at the bigger table with some cans on it.

"You know what? Just sit down and I'll get you something," Alice said and invited her to sit at the table by separating the chair from it's companion furniture.

At first, Claire looked kind of surprised, but then she smiled and accepted the invitation.

Alice headed off towards the table, checking the cans.

"Well, here are some fruits… Peaches, I guess. Do you like peaches?" She turned in Claire's direction.

"Well, you know, it's the end of the world, I shouldn't be picky. But yes, I'd like some peaches".

Alice grabbed one of the cans and put it on the table, then, she sat next to Claire.

"So what's the plan for today?" the brunette asked.

"I met Chris five minutes ago, and he just went fishing, so I think we should join him."

But Alice didn't seem too happy after hearing that.

"What's the matter?" Claire asked after eating one slice of peach.

"No, nothing, no problem, I'll be there…"

"You really don't look like you want to go, I mean you don't have to, now we're lots of people, anyone can go fishing."

"No… I rea-"

"We can do other things, Alice," Claire interrupted her, giving her a reassuring look.

Alice smiled. Claire had read her mind, but Alice sure wanted to do other things than Claire, but just being with the redhead made her feel good.

"Ok, you win. What do you have in mind?" Alice asked.

Suddenly, Claire grinned. She had made her plans already, and she didn't care if Chris had to go fishing all alone. She stood up and indicated Alice to come with her. Alice made a questioning face, but Claire didn't care. They reached Claire's cottage.

"Claire, what are we going to do?"

"Just let me surprise you."

"But you already gave me a surprise yesterday!"

"I have a better one." With that, Claire opened the door, and let Alice pass beside her. "Take a seat."

Alice situated herself in the room again, taking the same seat as the day before, at the right side of the couch. Claire disappeared for a moment and came back with a scarf, which looked old and dirty.

"Claire, you know you can wash things now.." Alice commented and laughed at the face Claire made.

"I know, but if you want you can wash it afterwards for me," she argued while she walked towards Alice.

"What do you want to do with that thing?" Alice asked raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see. And now, shut up.", she commanded. "Close your eyes."

Alice did. She felt how Claire covered her eyes with the scarf. It smelled a bit like old wood, but she didn't concentrate more on the scarf, because she was getting nervous. What was doing Claire? Why was she doing whatever she was doing? "This is so not Claire-like," Alice thought. But before she could think any further, she felt hands on her knees. "What…" She couldn't end the thought, she felt how the other woman closed the distance between them, she felt Claire's breath on her face, and finally the redhead's lips on hers.


End file.
